


Vyvtastic

by Bob12



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, toe sucking, underage toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob12/pseuds/Bob12
Summary: Vyv decides to show the prince his godlike sexual prowess





	Vyvtastic

“Nice job, boys, this’ll make me a fortune”, Vyv sensually stated as he caressed his chubby, greasy fingers along the photo Noctis had handed him a few moments ago. The now greasy photo was taken a mere hour ago, under rather strange circumstances. “A prince’s perineum!”, Vyv loudly stated, causing Noctis to turn his head in embarrassment. After a series of strange photo requests from Vyv, his final desire was a photo of Noctis’ delicate perineum, pictured next to the Regalia. Previous requests from Vyv consisted of Jewish men pissing in a urinal, Gladiolus’ dick pictured next to Noctis’ engine blade for comparison, and an aroused chocobo with a massive red rocket. Of course, the prince was initially apprehensive about taking such photos but the gill was enough to swiftly convince him. Suddenly, he noticed Vyv spit on the photo and begin swishing the spit around on the photo. Vyv sexily licked his lips, and said “There’s an extra 50 gill waiting for you if you help me with one last problem”, he stated while tilting his head and caressing the rolls of fat which his neck now consisted of in this present pose. Noctis was confused and angered by such a request, as Vyv had previously stated that the perineum photo was his final request. Suddenly, Vyv grabbed Noctis by the shoulder and gestured toward the massive bulge growing in his pants. Noctis finally understood what he meant. Noctis, disgusted, sneered and stated “I’ll take pictures for gill, but if you think that I’m low enough to suck cocks for gill, you’re wrong!”. Vyv simply chuckled, and said “But prince…you might be able to buy a potion with such a sum”. Noctis rolled his eyes, and said “We already have enough potions”. Vyv could no longer contain himself, and began laughing hysterically yet managed to force out “No, dear prince, check thine inventory. I paid my gay love child Dino to steal all of your potions for my nefarious plan”. Noctis, shocked, gasped and nearly lost his balance. Suddenly, Noctis felt his knees buckle beneath him and began the short descent to the hard concrete. However, Prompto caught him before such an event could occur. Vyv chuckled, and spat out “Touching”, before drawing a pistol and blowing a hole in Prompto’s chest. “By the Gods, what the Hell is going on?”, Ignis exclaimed before being Vyv’s second victim. Not one for words, Gladiolus charged at Vyv but was, alas, too slow to match the speed of Vyv’s godlike reflexes and crumpled to the ground within mere nanoseconds. Vyv led out a hearty laugh, and grabbed a handful of Noctis’ hair in order to keep his head at the same level as his zipper, which could barely hold back Vyv’s massive erection. “Now, Prince Noctis, if you submit to my every gay whim I will gave you a mega-pheonix. If not, I suppose your friends will perish”. Noctis simply nodded, and Vyv lowered him down to the ground. “Now”, Vyv said, “Take my shoes off”. Noctis obediently did so, and a single whiff of Vyv’s feet was almost enough to make Noctis pass out. “Suck them” Vyv boldly stated. Slowly, Noctis encircled his toes with his full lips. As Noctis eagerly sucked on Vyv’s meaty toes, Vyv placed his massive hands on his hips and laughed maniacally. Having heard such a noise, Iris encoached upon the two men and was all like “What the fuck?”.


End file.
